Affaire tordue
by Shanatora
Summary: L'équipe du NCIS se retrouve avec une affaire plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait et qui force Tony a révéler certains faits de sa vie privé. Couple homosexuel, mais peut-être pas de Lemon. Je garde encore un peu de mystère sur mon second personnage même si tout le monde devinera facilement de qui il s'agit...
1. Chapter 1

**Affaire tordue**

Cette petite histoire me trotte dans la tête et m'empêche de penser à autre chose alors j'ai décidé de la publier (Bien fait pour elle!).

Donc voilà mon petit crossover NCIS/Harry Potter qui devrait compter quelques chapitres (très précis comme toujours...) et m'occuper une partie de l'été.

Je n'abandonne pas Aventure Accidentelle mais nous avons eu un petit différent et je la boude bêtement. J'essaie de m'y remettre cependant.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre** **1**:

Tony était mort de fatigue. Et c'était peut dire.

Il venait de passer deux semaines au bureau, ne rentrant qu'en coups de vent chez lui pour prendre une douche rapide et changer de vêtements, arrivant parfois à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

Ses yeux rougis par l'absence de nuits complètes ne restaient ouverts qu'à l'unique action de la caféine et son corps était lourd.

Le NCIS avait dû résoudre une énigme des plus compliquée et s'était heurté à l'alibi construit en béton armé d'un sadique égocentrique qui avait l'habitude de tracer des symboles païens sur le corps de jeunes femmes préalablement violées et battues. Inutile de dire que Gibbs n'avait pas lâché le morceau et que toute l'équipe était restée sur le pied de guerre afin de mettre ce malade sous les verrous. L'enquête n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dû leur revenir, mais le corps de l'une de femmes avait était retrouvée et s'agissant d'une marine, l'équipe avait pris en main toute l'affaire et d'autres cadavres avaient fait leur apparition.

Huits corps s'étaient ajoutés à celui de la jeune marine et il avait fallu toute l'ingéniosité d'Abby pour extraire une preuve solide des cadavres. Le suspect n'ayant pas obtenue son doctorat de chimie organique dans une pochette surprise, il avait lavé les corps avec un mélange d'hypochlorite de sodium et d'acide chlorhydrique avant de les jeter dans un lac peu fréquenté.

Tony n'avait pas vraiment suivi les explications de la scientifique et avait préféré concentrer toute son énergie sur la résolution de l'énigme de l'alibi du suspect.

Il était heureux d'avoir écouté son instinct et d'avoir ainsi traîné McGeek dans un cyber café proche de l'appartement du suspect. Ils avaient ainsi appris que le tueur aimait parler avec un homme en robe noir et que chaque discussion coïncidaient étrangement avec la date précédent chaque meurtre selon l'expertise de Ducky.

En creusant un peu sur les différents ordinateurs du café, McGeek avait découvert des correspondances sur des sites de rituels sataniques, vaudous, ou encore sacrificiel qu'il avait ensuite pu relier avec les heures et jours de présence de leur suspect. Ils avaient confirmé cette preuve avec les vidéos de surveillance du café et l'affaire avait enfin était bouclée.

Tony grimaça en ouvrant la porte de sa maison, il faudrait y passer de l'huile un de ces jours. Il se déchaussa rapidement dans l'entrée, ne pensant qu'au lit douillet qui l'attendait à l'étage. Avisant la cheminée du salon dont le foyer contenait quelques braises encore rougeoyantes, il ne put retenir un immense sourire qui lui fit accélérer le pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se délesta de ses vêtements sur le cours trajet et se glissa prestement entre les draps chauds, collant son corps à l'unique source de chaleur à ses côtés.

Il était rentré.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup la dernière phrase car on ne sait pas si elle concerne Tonny ou "l'autre".

Pensez aux reviews!

A bientôt. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Affaire tordue**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre pour les impatients, je l'ai écrit hier soir à la suite du premier. J'ai été prise d'une folie d'écriture brève mais productive.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre** **2**:

Tony fut légèrement réveillé par un mouvement à sa droite. Il grogna contre la perte de chaleur et tendit un bras, tentant de la rattraper. Un petit rire résonna à ses oreilles lorsqu'il ne rencontra que de l'air. Il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur son front et une main passer dans ses cheveux avant de retomber lourdement dans le sommeil.

oooooOOOOOOO00000000000OOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Un bruit horrible résonnait dans la pièce. S'insinuant jusque dans son cerveau. Il tenta d'ignorer le cri inhumain provenant de son téléphone portable et abattit le second oreiller sur sa tête. Une odeur chaude de cannelle et de cèdre envahit ses sens et il se redressa en sursaut. Il n'avait pas rêvé alors...

Secouant la tête, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, il chercha son jeans qu'il se rappelait avoir abandonné dans le couloir hier soir et le trouva posé sur la commode avec le reste de ses affaires. Il émit un petit rire et sortit l'instrument de torture qu'il ouvrit d'un même mouvement, le collant à son oreille.

- Bon sang Tony, qu'est-ce que tu foutais?!

La douce voix de Ziva résonna un moment dans la pièce après qu'il eut brusquement éloigné le portable à l'entente du premier mot hurlé par l'israélienne.

- Je dormais. Et tu m'as réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ziva? Je croyais qu'on allait être tranquille pendant au moins une journée après l'affaire des deux dernières semaines.

- Justement. Abby a essayé de creuser du côté de l'inconnu en robe noir qui parlait avec notre tueur. Elle a fait des découvertes intéressantes et toute l'équipe doit se présenter au labo dans une heure.

Tony laissa échapper un grognement. C'était reparti. Il espérait de tout cœur que les découvertes d'Abby n'entraîneraient pas de nouvelles nuits blanches au bureau.

- Dis au patron que j'arrive Ziva. Juste le temps de prendre une douche, de m'habiller et de m'arrêter prendre des cafés.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponses, sachant que ça ferait enrager la jeune femme, et se dépêcha de se préparer.

oooooooOOOOOOO00000000000OOOOOOOOooooooooo

Il émergea de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre au bout de dix minutes et se hâta d'enfiler boxer, jeans et chemise, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussette, avant de descendre. Il jeta un œil au foyer de la cheminée, où ne restait que des braises froides, puis fit un saut dans la cuisine où il s'arrêta un moment, surpris. Un pomme, deux toastes et un café l'attendaient sur le plan de travail, accompagnés d'une petite note. Tony sourit et lut le message tout en buvant le café conservé à la bonne température.

" Désolé d'être parti si tôt mais j'ai une pile de paperasse à remplir avant de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de tranquillité. J'espère être rentré ce soir...

Fait attention à toi,

Je t'aime."

Une douce chaleur se joignit à celle du liquide brun et son corps se détendit aux trois derniers mots.

Se rappelant l'appel de Ziva, il glissa le bout de papier dans sa poche arrière et embarqua les toastes et la pomme ainsi que les clés de voitures abandonnées sur la console de l'entrée.

* * *

Alors c'était comment?

Pensez à reviewer. XD


	3. Chapter 3

C'est marrant, en relisant le chapitre deux je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une remarque : « Bon sang ! J'ai oublié d'écrire le passage où il met ses chaussures ! ».

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai été ravie de voir que mon histoire et mon écriture vous plaisaient. J'espère qu'elles continueront dans ce chapitre.

Le point de vue et celui du second personnage principal, mon personnage mystère. C'était difficile de ne pas donner d'indices à travers des mots qui me venaient en tête automatiquement...

* * *

Chapitre 3

Merlin ! Son bureau croulait sous la paperasse…

Il croyait pourtant s'être débarrassé de la moitié des dossiers la semaine dernière. A croire que son équipe était incapable de se débrouiller sans lui.

Il s'absentait une semaine sur le terrain à la poursuite d'un mage noir mineur Russe et c'était l'hécatombe. Et dire que la mission aurait pu durer deux semaines… Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant, il ne pourrait jamais finir à temps.

Il avait prévu de boucler toute sa paperasse et de rejoindre Tony chez lui pour dix-huit heures, cependant même en prenant en compte les cinq heures de décalage horaire qui lui laissaient jusqu'à vingt-trois heure ce soir avant de prendre une cheminée pour Washington il craignait de ne pas venir à bout de la totalité des dossiers.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment et resta figé devant la vision qui lui faisait face : son collègue, et second, avait semble-t-il passé une mauvaise nuit. Ses cheveux habituellement impeccables s'égaraient dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient ornés de cernes et ses vêtements froissés complétaient un tableau jusqu'alors rarement vu. Il reçut un regard noir en réponse à son ébahissement et baissa la tête pour reprendre contenance.

- Pas un mot.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu penses trop fort abruti.

- Arrêtes ça, je suis pas d'humeur non plus.

- Oh ? Ton amoureux secret ne t'en a pas donné assez ?

- La ferme. Ça ne te concerne pas.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire puis le dernier arrivé rejoignit son bureau à droite de la porte et chacun vaqua à ses occupations sans plus de cérémonie. La pièce ne fut emplie que de bruissement de papiers pendant les deux heures qui suivirent avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche simultanément.

- J'ai…

- Que…

- Tu commences.

- Non, toi ! Je comptais te poser la question.

- Alors fais en sorte que je te donne la réponse en m'expliquant ta nuit si peu « jouissive ».

- Pervers opportuniste.

- Et fier de le reconnaître. Ne détournes pas la conversation.

- Très bien… Je comptais rentrer à la maison ce soir et je me suis retrouvé ce matin face à mon bureau enfoui sous les piles de papiers à remplir. Je ne me suis absenté qu'une semaine ! Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi UNE SEMAINE par Morgane ! Et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas pris une semaine de vacances, non, il fallait que je traque ce foutu mage noir de pacotille parce qu'il était « trop fort pour nous Monsieur ». Je leur en foutrais moi du «trop fort pour nous Monsieur » !

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil qu'il avait quitté sous l'élan de la colère et se frotta le visage, las.

- Je suis fatigué. Je crois.

Son co-équipier le contempla un moment avant de parler à son tour.

- Ma femme a piqué une crise d'hystérie et j'ai fui le manoir sous le fracas des assiettes et les hurlements suraigus. C'est d'un cliché. Difficile de croire que ça puisse être si réel et si horrible à supporter quand on le voit chez les moldus. J'ai dormi chez mon meilleur ami après avoir écumé quelques bars. Et il m'a mis dehors ce matin sans me laisser le temps de me changer. Je rêve d'une douche. Les "Tergeo" ne sont pas aussi efficaces après une nuit pareille.

Voir son camarade, aussi las que lui, passer une main dans ses mèches désordonnées et regarder par la fenêtre qui lui faisait face le fit réfléchir.

- Tu devrais prendre des vacances… Pour t'occuper de ta femme et de ton fils. Régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

- Toi aussi. Pour dormir et profiter de ton compagnon. Je me demande comment tu fais. J'en ai déduit qu'il n'était pas du pays et je sais que « la maison » désigne plus la sienne que la tienne, mais tu es toujours là jusque tard le soir et tu arrives tôt le matin pour prendre les ordres du chef ou entraîner les nouvelles recrues. Alors je me demande quand est-ce que vous vous voyez et combien de décalage horaire il peut y avoir entre vous deux…

- … Cinq heures.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils et prendre la mesure de ces mots avant qu'il ne lève la tête et ne lui jette un regard incrédule.

- Tu veux dire cinq heures de plus par rapport à l'heure londonienne ?!

- Non. Cinq heures de moins.

Il le vit faire un calcul quelconque avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Donc si tu pars d'ici vers vingt-deux heures… Tu arrives là-bas pour 17h… Cependant il faut que tu repartes vers trois heures du matin de là-bas si tu veux arriver ici pour huit heures… Non d'un Scroutt à pétard ! Mais quand est-ce que tu dors ?

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire devant l'expression de son co-équipier il était rare de le voir ainsi inquiet pour autre chose que sa petite personne. Même s'il s'améliorait avec le temps.

- Ton raisonnement est à peu près juste. Et je suis habitué à ne dormir que quelques heures. J'utilise des exercices de méditations pour recharger mes batteries. Ca me permet de tenir le rythme.

- Mais c'est interdit ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est formellement déconseillé par les médicomages. Ils disent que ça ne peut pas remplacer une vraie nuit de sommeil, que le corps et la magie s'épuisent plus vite. Ne me dis pas que depuis presque cinq ans que tu sors avec ce type tu n'as pas dormi plus d'une ou deux nuits complètes par semaine ?

- Tu oublies les fois où je reste travailler le week-end. Et puis ça fait bien plus longtemps que ça que je n'ai pas dormi de nuits complètes. Depuis toujours en fait… Je suis habitué maintenant. Et les séances de méditations sont en quelques sortes un luxe que je me permets depuis que j'ai découvert leur propriété régénératrice.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il est vrai qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir amélioré ses capacités de concentration lors de son entraînement pour devenir animagus, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu avoir accès à la formidable capacité de régénération de la méditation magique.

Avisant le regard sceptique de son collègue, il pris un instant pour réfléchir sérieusement à l'idée de prendre quelques vacances. Cela faisait maintenant quatorze ans qu'il travaillait comme auror et six années étaient passées depuis sa promotion en tant que chef d'équipe, et pendant tout ce temps il n'avait jamais pris de congés. Peut-être était-il temps de profiter un peu...

* * *

Voilà, le troisième chapitre fait son apparition. Je l'ai commencé mercredi et je pensais qu'il allait faire à peu près la même longueur que les deux autres mais je me suis un peu laissée emporter par les personages et il s'est considérablement allongé. J'essaie de garder le mystère de mon perso HP et je suis très surprise que personne n'ait encore trouvé (je suis pas vraiment subtile pourtant...).

Ce chapitre devrait donner d'autres indices, voire même la réponse. Sinon cela voudra dire que je suis trop habituée au fandom HP pour votre bien.

J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le quatrième chapitre qui arrive tôt et qui est très long par rapport aux autres.

J'arrive encore à me passer du nom de mon second personnage mais il devrait bientôt apparaître. Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews et Félicitations à celle qui a trouvé (la première) qui était le compagnon de Tony: ... **Luka.G**! Merci Miss de suivre ma fic. Et plein d'autres remerciements à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont lu, encore plus à ceux/celles qui ont laissé une review.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Message de dernière minutes:** Désolée pour ceux qui trouveront que je prend trop de liberté avec la réalité, ou que mes personnages sont OOC. J'adapte quelque peu (Hum hum) les éléments pour qu'ils suivent mon histoire. Si les incohérences vous gènes et que vous ne pouvez les ignorer... Et bien je vous dit: A une autre fois, sur une prochaine fic éventuellement!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Tony fut le dernier à arriver dans le laboratoire du NCIS et Gibbs lui asséna une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne pour son retard, après avoir préalablement récupéré son café.

- En retard Dinozzo.

- Désolé patron. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir profiter d'une matinée tranquille. Ziva m'a dit qu'Abby avait trouvé du nouveau sur notre précédente affaire, c'est vrai ?

Tony regarda la scientifique, dont les vêtements gothiques détonaient au milieu des appareils de précisions, et attendit qu'elle commence les explications. Ce qu'elle fit avec son entrain habituel.

- Oui, oui Tony! Je m'explique! En fait il ne s'agit pas de nouvelles infos mais plutôt d'une absence d'infos. Voyez-vous, nous possédons tous une identité nationale qui est accessible aux forces de l'ordre dans le cadre d'une enquête. Il est certes difficile d'avoir accès à toutes les identités du monde mais cela reste du domaine du possible lors d'une enquête de haute importance. Lorsque nous cherchons un suspect, nous entrons des données morphologiques, voir une empreinte digitale, et nous lançons la recherche dans un champ précis si possible. Ainsi nous ne perdons pas de temps à éplucher les dossiers un par un et la comparaison est bien plus précise…

- Abrèges Abby !

- Mais Gibbs, c'est important à savoir pour la suite.

- Abby…

- Bien, d'accord. J'ai tenté de lancer une reconnaissance faciale de l'homme en noir qui parlait à notre meurtrier.

- L'homme en robe ?

Ziva avait été surprise par l'accoutrement de cet inconnu et cela semblait lui être resté en tête. Sa remarque fit sourire Abby, qui poursuivie son discours.

- Oui Ziva, « L'homme en robe ». Donc ce curieux personnage a, tout comme pour Ziva, attiré mon attention. J'ai lancé la recherche dès que j'ai eu fini de visionner les différentes vidéos ramenées par Tony et Tim. Et devinez quoi ? Cet homme n'existe dans aucune base de données.

- Comment ça ? Tu as eu accès à toutes les identités du monde ?

- Disons que j'ai légèrement empreinté les données mondiales des services secrets…

- Abby…

- Quoi ? Si je n'avais pas fait ça nous n'aurions jamais découvert que cet homme n'existait pas. Du moins civilement parlant. C'est quand même une information intéressante Gibbs.

- Elle a raison patron. C'est vraiment étrange…

La remarque de MacGee trouvait son écho dans la tête de tous les agents présents, et Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler l'inconnu. Son accoutrement étrange lui était familier et il ne pouvait se sortir l'idée de la tête selon laquelle il devrait peut-être en informer son compagnon. Il détailla plus attentivement l'homme et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il prit conscience que ce dernier ne se souciait absolument pas des caméras. Abby avait même réussi à obtenir un gros plan de son visage. Cela le confortait dans sa première idée : cet homme était un sorcier. Avisant l'aspect de ce nouveau sujet d'enquête, Tony remarqua sa peau pâle, ses traits tirés, ses cernes et ses cheveux bruns gras. La robe noire était de facture grossière et les manches longues recouvraient une partie de ses mains. Un souvenir d'une ancienne discussion avec son amant lui revînt en tête à cette vision. Elle avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant mais il s'en souvenait encore avec précision.

_« Ils étaient tout deux assis devant la cheminée, enlacés sur le canapé. Les flammes s'élevaient joyeusement dans l'âtre, projetant des ombres teintées de jaunes, oranges et rouges sur toutes les surfaces à proximités, y compris leur corps. Les yeux de son compagnon fixaient la danse envoutante du feu. Il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées._

_Tony passa une main hésitante dans les mèches brunes du jeune homme et déposa un baiser dans son cou pour attirer son attention. Il n'aimait pas lorsque son ami se perdait ainsi dans ses réflexions, il en ressortait trop souvent malheureux ou hanté par un quelconque souvenir. Tony savait qu'il avait vécu de sombres années durant son enfance et ce jusqu'à la fin de son adolescence, mais il le laissait se dévoiler à son rythme. Il avait fallu trois années pour qu'il lui révèle son plus gros secret et qu'ils se mettent « officiellement » ensemble. Officiel pour eux du moins; personne d'autre n'était au courant. Et depuis six ans qu'ils se connaissaient dont trois de vie commune, ils avaient, semble-t-il, réussi à préserver leur intimité. Son amant était célèbre après tout._

_Son regard rencontra deux prunelles vertes interrogatrices et il sourit doucement. Il adorait les yeux de son compagnon. Bon. Il avouait volontiers qu'il adorait chaque partie du jeune homme, mais ses yeux étaient la première chose qu'il avait aperçu de lui. Il était en admiration devant leur couleur singulière. Son amant lui avait expliqué que leur teinte était comparée au sort de mort dans son monde et Tony ne pouvait s'empêchait de frissonner à cette pensée._

_Revenant à sa préoccupation initiale, il dessina l'un des contours de la mâchoire du jeune homme et y fit courir ses lèvres avant de laisser échapper sa question._

_- Tu veux m'en parler ?_

_Les yeux verts le fixèrent un instant, de la même manière qu'ils avaient fixé le feu quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis un petit éclair illumina les pupilles émeraudes et un sourire pâle étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche._

_- Tu sais que je t'aime ?_

_- Tu ne le dis jamais assez. Moi aussi je t'aime._

_- Je sais._

_Tony savoura la chaleur née de ces trois mots. Puis il resserra sa prise sur son amant, se préparant à entendre l'un des nombreux récits obscurs qui composaient la vie du jeune homme._

_- La guerre est une chose horrible. On blesse et on est blessé quoi que l'on fasse, quels que soient nos choix… J'ai été blessé de nombreuses fois, et mon corps en porte encore certaines marques. De même que mon esprit… Cependant j'ai aussi donné mon lot de cicatrices. La plupart des personnes qui les portaient sont mortes désormais, mais d'autres rôdent en liberté, aux frontières de ma vie. Elles font partie des choses qui me poussent à garder notre relation aussi secrète… Un jour, lors d'une attaque, j'ai perdu l'un de mes amis sous les sorts de torture d'un groupe ennemi. J'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai moi-même torturé ces hommes avant de les abandonnés baignant dans leur sang. Tout ceux qui m'accompagnaient étaient plus ou moins blessés, voir morts, et nous avons cru que nos ennemis avaient succombé à mes sorts. Nous n'avions pas tout à fait tord. Seulement trois ont survécu. J'ai retrouvé l'un d'eux aujourd'hui._

_Tony avait écouté le récit sans l'interrompre, laissant les souvenirs se dérouler et s'exorciser par cette confession. Il n'était pas surpris par la perte de contrôle mentionnée, son compagnon était parfois impulsif lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Perdre un être cher aussi violemment causait bien souvent ce genre de débordement. La magie ne faisait que rendre les dégâts plus importants. Des deux côtés._

_Tony passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux bruns, serrant contre lui le corps fin secoué de frissons. Il savait déjà comment s'était finie la rencontre._

_- J'ai terminé ce que j'avais commencé._

_L'agent du NCIS enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon et celui-ci posa son front contre son épaule. Tony savait qu'il s'en voulait d'une certaine façon, il n'était pas un tueur. _

_- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait._

_Ces mots étaient banals mais le corps dans ses bras se relaxa légèrement._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personnes ne penseras à venir te chercher aux Etats-Unis alors que tu t'affiches régulièrement dans les journaux du Londres sorcier comme l'auror le plus populaire._

_Cette remarque lui valu un petit rire. Le jeune homme détestait sa célébrité. Même après avoir accompli son rôle lors de la guerre, et malgré les quinze années passées, les journaux sorciers continuaient de le citer à la moindre occasion. Tony prenait d'ailleurs un certain plaisir à lire les articles mentionnant l'auror lorsque celui-ci ramenait son courrier (Il préférait se faire livrer à son adresse londonienne pour plus de sécurité, bien qu'il lui ait dit que les hiboux postaux n'étaient pas tracés. "Vigilance constante" comme il aimait le répéter avec un sourire aux lèvres.)._

_Le sorcier se redressa dans les bras de Tony et ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, laissant un silence apaisant s'installer. Puis le regard vert se fit sérieux._

_- C'était le moins dangereux des trois._

_L'agent du NCIS ne put empêcher une vive inquiétude de le saisir. Il avait aperçu deux nouvelles blessures sur le torse de son amant alors qu'il refaisait ses bandages dans la salle de bain plus tôt dans la soirée. Les deux entailles étaient profondes et l'écoulement de sang n'était stoppé que par l'action du liquide transparent contenu dans l'une des fioles que son ami transportait partout avec lui, ainsi que par une bande serrée dont la couleur blanche tranchait violemment avec le grain de peau légèrement hâlé du sorcier._

_- Il s'appelait John Vorsag. Un sang-mêlé issu d'une famille russe réputée pour sa pratique des arts sombres. Les deux autres se nomment Walden Macnair et Antonin Dolohov; ils sont tout les deux bruns, portent sûrement des robes noires et possèdent le teint pâle et usé des prisonniers d'Askaban. Bien que Dolohov soit un peu plus petit que Macnair, sa carrure est plus imposante. De plus l'un de mes amis a crevé l'oeil droit de Macnair lors de la bataille du Ministère et je lui ai pris sa jambe gauche, Dolohov a reçu plusieurs sorts de découpe pendant la bataille finale mais je lui ai laissé de profondes marques sur toute la face gauche de son visage et une brûlure au bras droit. D'un point de vue mental, Walden Macnair est un ancien bourreau du Ministère de la Magie anglais, il est puissant mais peut intelligent et je le soupçonne de suivre les ordres de Dolohov. Celui-ci est un mangemort réputé pour ses pratiques moldus lors des séances de tortures; il aime utiliser des lames plutôt que des sorts. Ils sont tout deux issus de familles secondaires à l'influence faible mais fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son ascension. Ils sont d'importants piliers de la lutte contre la Lumière depuis la mort de leur maître et leur survie donne une volonté certaine aux partisans des ténèbres encore en activité. _

_Tony avait mémorisé toutes les informations données par son compagnon, elles pourraient peut-être lui être utiles. Il ne pensait pas que ces hommes débarqueraient à Washington mais il préférait connaître ses ennemis._

_- J'espère les coincer rapidement, pour la communauté sorcière comme pour moi. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils venaient à apprendre où je me trouve._

_- Les sorciers anglais n'ont pas l'air de se soucier des communautés étrangères à l'Europe. Ils semblent très renfermés sur eux-même. Je ne pense pas que ces mangemorts en fuite s'intéressent un jour aux Etats-Unis._

_Cette remarque lui valu un regard dur de son compagnon et une réplique acide._

_- Ne les sous-estimes pas Tony._

_Son amant s'inquiétait. L'agent du NCIS lui passa une main dans les cheveux et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, montrant qu'il prenait la menace au sérieux malgré sa réflexion précédente._

_- Bien chef, j'ouvrirai l'oeil alors. De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans la maison puisque tu l'as protégé toi-même. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'existe pas de sorcier égalant ta puissance magique._

_- J'espère les attraper avant que tu n'ais l'occasion de te soucier de ce genre de choses._

_Le grommellement du sorcier fit rire Tony, mais l'inquiétude se fit plus présente: son amant allait encore se mettre ne danger."_

L'agent du NCIS reporta son regard sur la photo affiché à l'écran et, prenant la souris, agrandit le visage de l'homme.

Son amant avait eu la peau de Macnair l'année passée mais cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa vigilance. Il avait même ajouté une barrière sur les bureaux du NCIS. C'était une faible protection apparemment, elle ne lui prenait pas trop d'énergie, mais elle pourrait le prévenir d'une attaque. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Tony s'était senti rassuré.

Une fois la dépixelisation de l'agrandissement terminé, il détailla attentivement la face gauche de l'homme, cherchant une quelconque trace des informations données par son compagnon.

Là! Il y avait bien des traits légèrement brillant sur la peau pâle. Cette découverte lui fit cogner le bureau de son poing, inconscient des regards qui le suivaient depuis qu'il s'était approché de l'écran.

- Merde!

Son éclat provoqua un sursaut général, excepté chez Gibbs qui regardait son agent avec curiosité. Abby sortie de sa stupeur et s'avança vers l'italien, posant une main hésitante sur son bras crispé.

- Tony? Que se passe-t-il?

La question de la scientifique rappela brusquement à Tony sa position et il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur la gothique.

- Regardes si tu arrives à trouver un certain Antonin Dolohov dans la base de données des anglais. Cherches dans les dossiers des services secrets.

Son ton était rapide et ses gestes, saccadés. Il lâcha un juron supplémentaire et sorti son portable, appuyant sur une unique touche avant de le porter à son oreille. Il écouta la composition du numéro préenregistré, passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, et suivi les mouvements d'Abby alors qu'elle effectuait sa recherche.

Le labo était silencieux, hormis les cliquètements du clavier et la tonalité de l'appel passé par l'italien. Le sentiment d'anxiété de Tony saturait l'atmosphère.

Si bien qu'ils entendirent tous le claquement brusque qui marqua la prise de l'appel et la voix grave qui répondit.

- Tony? Il y a un problème? Je serai sûrement en retard ce soir. Apparemment le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner lorsque je suis mission de terrain et mon bureau n'est même plus visible sous toutes les piles de paperasses. Tous une bande d'incapable! Draco a lancé l'idée de poser des vacances... Je ne sais même pas si ça suffira, j'ai toute une vie de repos à rattraper. Et puis j'ai vraiment peur que le monde s'écroule en mon absence... Tony? T'es là?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le laboratoire avait pu observer le visage rempli d'inquiétude de l'italien se détendre lentement au fil des paroles de son interlocuteur, et un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres alors que son regard s'adoucissait. Le ton interrogateur des derniers mots lui fit cependant reprendre un air sérieux.

- Je suis là. Désolé.

Tony poussa un long soupire et se lança, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- J'ai retrouvé Dolohov.

* * *

Et voilà! Tadaa! LOL!

J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, bien que ma tablette ait fait des siennes (ENCORE) et qu'elle m'ait fait perdre (ENCORE) une partie du chapitre que j'ai du réécrire sans le feeling de la première fois. Mais le résultat est plutôt pas mal, bien que certaines phrases me fassent grincer des dents.

Dites moi toutes vos pensées sur ce long chapitre (*mouvements hypnotiques*) et encore merci de m'avoir lu!

A la prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou!

Je n'ai pas de connection internet actuellement donc je ne sais pas quand ce chapitre vous parviendra. Ni dans quel état il sera.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris ou en following, et enfin toutes celles qui m'ont lu tout simplement.

Je n'ai pas de rythme de parution donc les chapitres paraissent "au petit bonheur la chance" comme on dit, au gré de mon inspiration.

Le précédent chapitre subira surement quelques modifications car voir le "D'un point de vue mentale" de ma description des mangemorts me hérisse le poil. C'est juste horrible comme tournure.

Je me suis rendue compte que ma fin était aussi un peu précipité. Je sais pas si je la retravaillerai mais bon... sait-on jamais.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Draco Lucius Malfoy regardait avec curiosité le chef de l'unité d'auror Phoenix se débattre avec un rapport apparemment baclé provenant d'une jeune recrue. Les lèvres pincées, les sourcils fronçés et la main gauche enfouit dans sa tignasse brune étaient des indicateurs fidèles de son état d'esprit.

Et puis Draco le cotoyait depuis tellement d'années qu'il connaissait toutes ses mimiques.

Les aveux de son partenaire, quelques minutes plus tot, avaient remis en question certains faits qu'il pensait établi depuis des années. Il n'était jamais venu à l'idée du Serpentard que ce foutu Griffondor soit capable de rester immobile durant le temps nécessaire au déclenchement de la phase régénératrice de la méditation magique. Non pas que cela demande une longue attente, mais l'état d'esprit calme et serein ainsi que la convocation d'une image mentale du noyau magique du sorcier, le tout en restant d'une immobilité parfaite était un concept qu'il pensait jusqu'alors étranger à tout Griffondor.

Remarque... Il fallait s'y attendre. Son partenaire n'était pas qu'un simple Rouge et Or.

Un second fait que Draco ne s'attendait pas à revoir était le complexe du sauveur qui poussait le brun à faire passer le bien des autres avant le sien. Dans cette optique, il n'aurait jamais pu maintenir une relation pendant autant de temps, et ce à cause de sa célébrité étouffante et de son passé encore problématique. Cinq ans... Le Serpentard n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que le brun avait réussi à cacher une relation durant cinq années, que ce soit aux médias ou à ses amis.

Draco lui-meme ne se voyait pas comme un ami proche du Griffondor mais leur relation autrefois éléctrique s'était calmée au fil du temps et ils avaient abouti sur une entente cordiale, bien qu'ils se laissent parfois entrainer dans une joute verbale en cas de tension. Cependant le blond n'avait pas eu besoin de l'entendre de la bouche du brun pour savoir que celui-ci était en couple. Il n'était pas un membre de la maison Serpentard pour rien. Il savait lire entre les lignes et il rusait souvent pour arriver à ses fins.

Leur précédente discussion lui avait permis d'apprendre que son partenaire sortait avec la meme personne depuis maintenant cinq ans. Draco était passé maitre dans l'art de precher le faux pour savoir le vrai, et ce dans n'importe quelles circonstances. D'ailleurs le Griffondor n'y avait vu que du feu et n'avait pas cherché à le reprendre lorsqu'il avait fait passé l'information comme acquise alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre certitude.

Cette pensée amena un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres et il baissa la tete pour dissumuler son expression à son collègue. Bien qu'un coup d'oeil rapide ait suffit pour voir que le brun se cassait toujours la tete sur la validation des rapports de l'unité. Les papiers allaient surement voler dans tout les sens d'ici une ou deux heures, puis le brun irait chercher un café et remettrait tout en ordre à son retour pour ensuite se replonger dans les suites de mots parfois sans queue ni tete que les aurors utilisait pour écrire leurs rapports. Draco lui laissait volontier ce travail ingrat. Et il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir le Griffondor comme supérieur hiérarchique, celui-ci était bien incapable de lui refiler ce genre de tache ignoble dans le simple but de s'en débarasser. Il était bien trop consciencieux pour ça. Draco ne serait pas géné pour le faire si il avait été à sa place...

Poussant un soupir entre contentement et jalousie, le blond se décida à revenir sur son occupation du début de matinée; à savoir la mise en place d'un nouveau plan d'entrainement pour les jeunes recrues. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de ça habituellement mais il avait perdu un pari avec le brun et il avait récupéré le boulot. Draco eut un froncement de sourcil au souvenir du pari en question et il ne put s'empecher de se demander si le parfait Griffondor ne l'avait pas pousser sciement, lui le Serpentard, à remettre en question ses capacités en Duel réglementaire afin de remporter la manche et de lui coller cette tache ingrate. Le blond n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup puisqu'ils étaient en plein entrainement et qu'ils se lançaient les pics habituelles, mais le brun l'avait emmené à le défier alors que Draco avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir un niveau légèrement plus faible. Malgré sa maitrise, le Serpentard ne possédait pas le niveau de puissance extraordinaire de son partenaire.

Ces reflexions lui firent relever la tete pour détailler suspicieusement son collègue. La vision du brun machouillant le bout de sa plume et repassant une main lasse dans ses meche désordonées lui fit secouer la tete. Un tel plan ne cadrait vraiment pas avec le personnage...

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus?

Ce petit chapitre sur Draco m'est venu sous la douche (comme la plupart de mes idées en fait...) alors que je me demandais comment débuter le chapitre. Il m'a bien aidé je dois dire. Il est meme plus long que je ne m'y attendais...

Bref dites-moi vos impression!

A la prochaine.

PS: Je ferai une corection quand j'aurai un vrai PC sous la main.


End file.
